Many types of container closures exist for glass and plastic bottles. One type of bottle closure is a metal cap, which is crimped onto the top of a glass bottle and requires a bottle opener to remove it. Another type of bottle closure is a cap that screws onto the neck of a bottle. These caps include internal threads that mate with external threads on the neck of the bottle. Generally, these bottle caps seal the opening of a bottle by coming into contact with the top of the bottle neck and covering the opening of the bottle.
It is known that some screw-on bottle closures are made of a unitary construction. It is further known that other types of screw-on bottle closures include a spout containing an orifice for dispensing liquid. The spout may be pulled away from the closure to open the orifice, or the spout may be rotated upwards to open the orifice. The screw-on closures may also include a detachable tamper-evident ring. The above-mentioned bottle closures may be single use or reusable.